


Acrostical

by marie_shio



Series: Klance Week 2k16 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Klance Week 2016, M/M, Spoilers for the final of Season 1 I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marie_shio/pseuds/marie_shio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Acrostic: A composition or series of lines in which certain letters, usually the first in each line, form a name, motto, or message when read in sequence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acrostical

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for Klance Week's Day 3: Hell/Heaven!
> 
> As you can notice, I had no idea of what I was doing. But I like how this turned out! Also, my marvelous senpai impavidswan (find her on tumblr) made a fanart out of this which I'll be posting, with her permission, here later!

_**H**_ eart pounding, racing, _aching_. Where were the others? Could Red be repaired? _Where was he_?

 _ **E**_ lectricity flowing through his hurt body. Running, screaming, _crying_.

 _ **L**_ et them be alive, let them be safe, please, please, _please_ -

 _ **L** ance_. He had to survive, he had to leave that place. He didn't even tell him how he felt.

Really, Keith thought while observing the crimson, barren landscape of the planet he crashed into, if _**Hell** _ truly existed, that place felt just like it.

***

 _ **H** ome_. Keith didn't have one, before their adventure started. But Team Voltron changed that, and he had finally made it back.

 _ **E**_ ven if he had visibly gone through a lot, Lance was still his dumb old self - maybe a little less dumb, to be fair. Just as Keith loved him. So, he thought of telling him.

 _ **A**_ rms on his hips, then around his body; lips on his own ones, on his face, _everywhere_.

" _ **V**_ eeery smooth, hotshot. I didn't expect that from you. I _liked_ it." Keith just smiled and kissed him again.

 _ **E**_ ventually, things settled. They trained together and took missions again. The team was back. Sometimes, however, there were nightmares - soon driven away by sweet kisses and words of comfort whispered late at night.

" _ **N**_ ever leave me alone again, _please_ " Lance asked him once, after a particularly bad dream "I won't, I promise"

Maybe they still weren't totally fine, maybe they still needed time to "get back to normal" - if they even managed to do that. Still, with Red safe in her hangar, their friends - hopefully - sleeping in their rooms and Lance in his arms, Keith thought that if **_Heaven_** truly existed, that felt just like it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading!
> 
> Find me and Klance Week on tumblr (I'm marieshio, while my partner hosting it with me is greektrash)


End file.
